The use of adhesives is commonplace in the art. Commonly used adhesives are available as liquids in containers, semisolid or stick forms, paste, or as solids which must be activated with water, heat or a solvent for use. Many adhesives use one or more solvents, that evaporate. Alternatively, there can be some type of curing mechanism after application to secure a bond.
Many adhesive materials require special storage conditions or packaging, for example white glue and gluesticks must be kept tightly sealed or the solvent can escape, making the adhesive unusable for future applications.
The concept for a solid adhesive stick has existed for some time, but many products are not especially user-friendly.
Some solid adhesive sticks have poor writability, minimal tack, minimal open (bonding) time, and poor adhesion properties. Other solid adhesive sticks may be difficult to apply to surfaces and can require the adhesive be applied to both surfaces being bonded and then rubbed several times with a hard object to ensure bonding or requires the use of very high pressures to bond (well above what a child or person could apply by simply rubbing with their hand or finger).